Hanya Sedikit Urusan
by NarumiFebrian
Summary: Um... Shonen ai... Baca sendiri lah, Sorry banyak typo, terakhir aku bikin fic sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Selamat membaca. AkaTaka! I LOVE CRACK PAIRING!


Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Tak pernah ia bayangkan pula akan merasakan debaran-debaran ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata heterochrome itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat tawa dan sanjungan sanjungan kecil. Ia tahu itu perasaan yang tak wajar. Tapi ia tak ingin munafik atau mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.

Pertandingan final winter cup. SEIRIN vs RAKUZAN. Pertandingan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Shutoku yang di kalahkan Rakuzan pun ikut menonton. Mengetahui apakah Sang Emperor dapat di tumbangkan. Dan ya. Keabsolutan sang Emperor berhasil dipatahkan oleh SEIRIN.

Tapi ia tak pernah menyadari dengan ia menonton pertandingan itu, ia akan menemukan sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya lebih dari perhatiannya pada makhluk setengah wortel yang duduk di sampingnya. Mata birunya terfokus pada sosok bersurai merah di tengah lapangan. Sosok kecil yang terlihat begitu besar. Dengan operan-operannya yang cantik, menarik keluar kemampuan pemain-pemain lain dalam timnya.

"Dia adalah point guard ideal." gumamnya. Cukup keras tapi tak cukup untuk di dengar teman-temannya dengan suara riuh penonton yang semakin memanas. Hawkeyesnya melekat pada sang Emperor yang menguasai lapangan. Entah apa, tapi seolah mendengar gumaman pria bersurai hitam itu, Sang Emperor menengok ke arahnya. Bertemu pandang.

Takao tersentak. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja bahwa Akashi melihat ke arahnya. Lebih mungkin kalau Akashi melihat ke arah Midorima yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melirik ke arah Midorima sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan Akashi. Ia menatapnya dengan intens tanpa ia sadari terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Awal dari rasa yang baru.

Takao berjalan-jalan di Nagano, baru saja berbelanja beberapa rare card yang baru saja rilis. Ya, dia sangat menyukai trading card game. Bertukar pamit dengan beberapa teman sehobinya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar lagi. Ia memakai headphone, memutar lagu dari band favoritnya, menggumamkan nada-nada sesuai lagunya sambil terus berjalan. Sampai ia menangkap sosok seseorang dengan kedua Hawkeyesnya. Matanya melebar, dan sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya. Dari semua orang yang mungkin ia temui di sana, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya.

"Yo!" sapa Takao seraya mendekati sosok yang tak asing baginya. Pria bersurai merah dengan mata heterocrome yang tajam. Mengenakan baju rapi berdiri di bawah lampu merah. Pria itu menengok lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hei! Apa kabar? Kebetulan bertemu di sini." Kata Takao ceria. Lalu menggantungkan headphonenya di leher.

"Ya. Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja. Sedang berbelanja?" jawab Akashi tenang, melihat paperbag yang dijinjing Takao. Takao menyadarinya, mengangkat paperbagnya dan tersenyum ke arah Akashi.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan." Jawabnya datar. Hening sejenak. Takao melirik Akashi yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau dan orang-orang mulai menyeberang. Akashi dan Takao juga mulai melangkah menyusuri zebracross. Sampai di seberang jalan, mereka bertukar salam lalu berpisah jalan. Tapi Takao tak segera melangkah, terdiam memunggungi Akashi yang berjalan menjauh.

Kebetulan seperti ini jarang sekali ada. Bahkan Midorima selalu bilang bahwa kebetulan itu tidak ada, melainkan takdir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menganggap kesempatan ini sebagai sebuah takdir. Takao berbalik.

"Hei! Akashi!" teriak Takao dari tempat itu, tak bergerak. Akashi berhenti mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Takao masih di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau pergi ke cafe denganku?" ajaknya.

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Sesekali ia pergi ke pusat pertokoan itu, ia kembali bertemu dengan Akashi. Dengan jawaban Akashi yang selalu sama, 'Tidak ada yang khusus, hanya ada sedikit urusan.' Dan entah sejak kapan, menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk mampir ke sebuah cafe atau restoran keluarga, sekedar untuk merehatkan kaki atau untuk makan siang.

Kali ini pun mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga yang tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman bernuansa tradisional. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Aku sering melihatmu bepergian dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam, tapi tak pernah melihatmu pergi dengan seorang cewek. Kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Takao.

"Hm? Tidak. Melihat anak-anak perempuan di sekitarku yang lebih sering berteriak histeris ke arahku, kurasa itu malah merepotkan..."

"Aww~ Tuan populer.." goda Takao. Akashi hanya tersenyum lalu menyuapkan tofu kesukaannya ke dalam mulut. Takao terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan Akashi yang menikmati hidangan favoritnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya. Selalu memesan itu ketika kita mampir ke sini."

"Begitulah."

Setelah itu yang mereka bicarakan hanya seputar basket. Pertemuan yang selalu singkat. Makan siang lalu berpisah. Tapi Takao selalu menikmatinya. Ia merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Akashi. Dan ia menikmati waktunya saat bersama Akashi. Bahkan kini setiap ia berada di pusat pertokoan, secara sadar atau tidak sadar, hawkeyesnya mencari sosok Akashi di sekelilingnya.

Rasa kagum pada Akashi yang ia miliki sejak winter cup terakhir, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Ia mulai merasa ingin selalu bertemu dengan Akashi. Semakin sulit untuk berpisah, merasa ingin lebih dekat dan menyentuhnya.

Takao menatap Akashi yang sedang menikmati hidangannya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Akashi tahu ia sedang di perhatikan. Ia hanya melirik ringan ke arah Takao yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Aku harus segera pergi." kata Akashi setelah mereka keluar dari restoran.

"Ya." Jawab Takao sambil tersenyum. Akashi tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam dengan beberapa orang yang juga berjas hitam. Takao hanya melihatnya dengan diam. Sampai otaknya mulai berputar.

 _Akashi kan tinggal di Kyoto. Ya aku tahu kalau dia anak orang kaya yang wajarlah kalau ada urusan di Tokyo. Tapi apa urusannya sampai sesering ini? Maksudku aku sering main ke jalan Nagano, dan setiap aku ada di sini, aku selalu bertemu dengan Akashi. Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan? Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu sih, karena aku jadi bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya..._

"Hei! Akashi!" panggil Takao, membuat Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobil yang sudah dibukakan pintunya. Takao berlari kecil mendekat.

"Boleh aku tahu 'sedikit urusan' yang selalu kau katakan ketika kita bertemu?" tanya Takao. Akashi terdiam sejenak, menatap mata biru Takao yang penasaran dan sedikit penuh harap akan sesuatu. Akashi tersenyum.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyanya balik. Takao tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatap Akashi.

"Yah, aku berpikir mungkin urusanmu itu untuk bertemu denganku karena kita sering ketemu di sini. Hahaha. Bercanda." Kata Takao sambil tertawa menutupi rasa canggungnya. Tapi Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Takao. Ia menyadari itu dan berhenti tertawa, harapannya memuncak, pipinya terasa panas. Ia mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya untuk mengumpulkan tekad.

"Kau bilang kau belum punya pacar kan? Kalau begitu... Jadilah pacarku!" kata Takao tegas. Kedua pengawal Akashi terbelalak tapi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sebaliknya Akashi tersenyum puas, seolah semuanya sudah ada dalam skenarionya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Akashi, lalu menarik jaket Takao yang membuatnya sedikit merunduk lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Takao.

"Sampai jumpa Minggu depan. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke Kyoto." Akashi tersenyum lalu memasuki mobil yang kemudian segera melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Takao yang membeku di sana. Wajahnya merah, ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang sedikit gemetar.

 _Itu tadi ciuman... kan? Akashi menciumku? Kami jadian?_

"Ahaha! Yes! Kami jadian! Akashi jadi pacarku! Wohoo~" sorak Takao kemudian. Tukang parkir di dekatnya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

FIN.


End file.
